Nunca podre olvidarte
by akire cullen malfoy
Summary: Cuando ella pensó que su esposo le habia sido infiel, inmediatamente le pidió el divorcio, pero ellos seguian viendose... OoC AU!


Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí salen no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la historia está inspirada en una novela que leí en una revista.

Capitulo 1. Desacuerdos

Jane Granger, sentada en su despacho con la puerta de comunicación del de su hija abierta, fruncía el entrecejo escuchando la conversación que sostenía Hermione con su ex marido. Hermione era una joven de veintiocho años, alta y hermosa, tenia la nariz ligeramente respingada y estaba cubierta por pequeñas pequitas, su cabello era rizado de un hermoso color castaño claro y unos enormes ojos marrones intensos, tenía un porte elegante y sofisticado. Todos los días, a una hora u otra, Jane solía escuchar lo que su hija hablaba con su antigua pareja.

Esa mañana, Hemione estaba dejando el recado en el contestador de su esposo.

"Como veo que no estás en el despacho, te dejo el mensaje. Ve a recoger a Eddie, por favor, yo tengo un juicio, y me es imposible ir a buscar a nuestro hijo. Por la tarde tengo una reunión y me será imposible nuevamente ir a recogerlo. Por favor, llévalo a casa, dale la cena, porque pepi ya no estará, báñalo y acuéstalo."

Jane, una gran señora, de rasgos finos muy parecida a su hija pero con ojos de un intenso azul eléctrico, se conservaba muy bien para la edad que tenia y era una persona amable y bondadosa, abogada de profesión que trabajaba en el famoso despacho que en su momento le había pertenecido a su difunto marido. Se levantó con pereza de su escritorio y se acercó a la puerta de comunicación. Se quedo recostada en el marco de esta. En aquel momento, Hermione cerró el teléfono y elevo la cabeza quedando con los ojos fijos en los de su madre.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Otra vez? —pregunto con cansancio de saber lo que se venia

—Eso es lo que digo yo, Hermione, eso es lo que digo… ¿Por qué te has divorciado? Eso no es comprensible, cuando las cosas se acaban, se acaban. Lo que tú haces me parece de todo punto inadecuado.

—Mamá, tú has vivido una vida, todo era distinto, empezando porque el divorcio apenas existía. Te diré algo más, soy católica. No es mi ex marido como tú dices, yo lo considero mi marido.

—Claro. Te diré una cosa querida— y entraba al despacho de su hija cerrando la puerta tras ella —Has cometido un error al comprar el chalet cerca del mío. Desde mi ventana he visto a Draco, tu EX marido —recalcó la palabra EX —entrar en tu casa más de una noche… ¿Es que acaso duerme contigo?

—Lo compramos ambos, mamá. Recuérdalo tiene tanto derecho como yo, y el niño es de los dos.

—Hay cosas que no comprenderé nunca. Encima eres abogada, estas cansada de divorciar gente, me pregunto porque lo has hecho tú…

—Me casé hace seis años, Draco era periodista y ya sabes cómo son estos, pican en todas las flores. Yo se lo advertí: "El día que me seas infiel, se acabó".

—Pero es que no se acabó, Hermione, lo manejas a tu antojo, duerme en tu casa, no lo niegues— dijo cuando ella iba a replicar —Al menos algunos días— agregó —Y salvo porque no viven juntos las cosas siguen igual.

—Draco me juró que nunca me sería infiel y yo vi a su secretaria sentada en sus piernas… ¿Te parece poco?

— Por eso ahora tiene un secretario viejo y carcamal.

—Mamá, no te metas en mi vida, te lo ruego. Tú has vivido la tuya. Desgraciadamente, papá ya falleció, pero tú sigues aquí gobernando a seis abogados, entre los cuales me encuentro. Nosotros no nos metemos en tu vida. ¿Por qué tú debes meterte en la mía?

—Sigue, sigue, pero yo te digo querida, que lo que haces no está bien… Apostaría, vuelvo a repetirte, a que más de una vez se quedo a dormir en tu casa. ¿Es que tiene su habitación de soltero?

—Mamá…

—Está bien, está bien. Allá tú. Pero no olvides que si un día tenia sentada en sus piernas a su secretaria, ahora podría tenerla en la cama, no a esta, pero si a otra, pues para los efectos es un soltero.

—Mira mamá, Draco tiene un hijo y tiene tanto deber como yo de cuidarlo, llevarlo al colegio y hasta bañarlo, acostarlo y esperar a que se duerma.

—No sé lo que pensara Eddie cuando crezca, para él todo sigue igual.

—Es lo que pretendemos, que tenga padre y madre ¿Te parece poco?

—A ti no te cuesta ningún sacrificio —dijo Jane mordazmente

—Tengo trabajo mamá, así que déjame en paz, por favor —pidió en tono malhumorado la castaña

En aquel momento, sonaba el teléfono de la joven. Jane se alzó de hombros y se fue a su despacho. Al otro lado del teléfono en el despacho de Hermione, Draco Malfoy decía con voz más bien baja casi un susurro, pero que Hermione oía perfectamente:

—No te preocupes, a las dos iré a buscar al niño, lo llevaré a comer y lo devolveré al colegio. Y como me pides lo recogeré de nuevo a las cinco y media y lo llevaré a casa directamente, lo bañare y le daré la cena. Y después lo acostaré y esperare a que se duerma —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y agrego — ¿Espero también por ti?

—Bien. Si, llámame cuando llegues por la tarde a casa con el niño.

—De acuerdo —le contestó él y colgó

Jane volvió a asomarse miro detenidamente a su hija y dijó:

—O sea, que como tantas otras veces, se quedará en tu casa.

—¡Oye mamá, sigues todos mis pasos desde tu despacho ¿Y qué pasa si me acuesto con mi ex marido?! —casi le gritó

—¡Es que es tu ex marido! —dijó Jane exasperada

—Ya te he dicho que soy católica, y para mí los papeles no tienen nada que ver. Me casé con él hace seis años, tenemos un hijo y no le negaré mi casa ni mi cama.

—¿Contigo dentro? —le miró arqueando una ceja

—Mamá… —dijo amenazadoramente

La señora Granger volvió a encerrarse en su despacho. Atendió a varios clientes y luego se quedó pensando en que su hija era demasiado moderna, atrevida y que actuaba en contra de lo que ella pensaba.


End file.
